Just 'Ro
by Whitecat
Summary: Storm and Logan's marriage though Rouge and Gambit's daughter's eye's. New chapters are up.
1. prolog:Info

Just 'Ro  
  
Disclaimers: They are not mine in this world or any other  
  
Summery: Rouge and Remy's daughter tells about her Aunt Storm and her   
marriage to Logan. Also a little inside look at the schools newest generation.  
Prolog:Data  
Quick run down of charters and relationship to my charter, Alexis.  
  
  
Ororo Munroe,Ororo,Roro,Ro,Storm...My Aunt. Mother Nature had nothing on  
this woman trust me. Logan Munroe,Logan,Lo,Wolverine...My Uncle. The wild animals  
had nothing on him belive you me. Rouge,River Rat,Mall Rat...My Momma. A southern  
belle all the way. Remy LeBeau,Swamp Rat,Mall Rat...My Daddy. Thieft,smooth   
talker,and the largest flirt any of us knew. The rest of the faily included my   
Uncle Kurt,Uncle Neal,Uncle Peter,Uncle Bobby,Uncle Warren,Uncle Hank,Uncle   
Charles,Uncle Bishop,Uncle Scott,Aunt Betsy,Aunt Cecelia,Aunt Jean,Aunt Kitty,  
Aunt Jubes,Aunt Sarah,and my cousins Alick Summers,Ally Rasputin,Josh and   
LeeAnne Munroe,James Drake,Angel McCoy,Alexandra Worthington,Lisa Wagner,Nathen  
Summers,and Matt Lee.  
  
CAST{adults}  
  
Ororo:Storm  
Logan:Wolverine  
Remy:Gambit  
Kurt:Nightcrawler  
Neal:Thunderbird  
Peter:Colossus  
Bobby:Iceman  
Warren:Archangel  
Hank:Beast  
Scott:Cyclops  
Betsy:Psylock  
Kitty:Shadowcat  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
CAST{kids+power}  
codename powers  
Alick:Powerball/He throws differant types of balls of power  
Ally:Allycat/She can freeze time for short periods  
Josh:Supersonic/He moves at the speed of sound+claws and healing factor  
LeeAnne:Thunderroll/She controls weather like her mom+claws and healing factor  
James:Hotshot/He shoots flame balls from his mouth  
Angel:Wings/She's super agial,smart and flies  
Alexandra:Psytic/Telekintic,has wings and is telepathic  
Lisa:Sparkler/'Ports,phases and is super agial  
Matt:Popper/Balsts mechines,and hardware  
Alexis:Starracer/Can do any thing. She is a super mutant.  



	2. The Wedding

Just 'Ro  
  
Notes:The term "mall rats" referirs to the fact that several X-Men spend   
a great amont of time at the malls.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
CH1:The Wedding  
  
Hot.The day of Anut Ororo's wedding. Her and Uncle Logan had been together  
for at least three years. She really did look like the goddess she once was. In  
a beautiful long white dress,with a gold trim. Small rose buds covered her hair  
in small rows. "Ororo,you look lovely. You no longer are the little girl I remeber  
seeing flutter across my lawn at the age of thirteen. My little girl,"Uncle Charles  
said to her just as he walked down the aslie. But still the best thing is that  
her daughter,LeeAnne along whith my mom Rouge,Uncle Bobby and my self began something  
that was not supposed to happen for three weeks yet. We began The Winter Fest. Probaly  
the best thing to happen in the summer at the school.A frozen pool and lake,huge snow flakes,  
and the best part the rides. Uncle Bobby and Momma worked hard to make a lovely frozen  
triple decker carolsel,an ice roller coster,and a huge artic farris wheel. "LeeAnne,Rouge,  
Bobby,Alex you are all..."she yelled with a laugh as she chunked four huge snow balls at us.  
Out of breath we five collapsed on each other. "You. Four. Are. Evil."Aunt Ro hissed  
between breaths. We were all tired from rides,food,Weddings,and snow ball fights. That was a day   
that'll live on even after she's gone. 


	3. The New Team

Just 'Ro  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
CH2:The new team  
  
Samething as last week. Get up,take shower,get dressed in my uniform,eat brefest and go down  
to the Danger Room for a warm up. "Powerball,use a meaga blast. Allycat watch your back!" A hologram  
of Sabertooth nearly made slice and dice out of her. I flew as fast as I could & grabed her and   
shot him full of hot white litghting. "Cutting it kinda close arn't we Starracer."Ally asked as   
the session ended. "Ha,ha very funny Allybrat." I smartted off. Just then Miss Queen of the World  
Alexandra came by. "You two are so immature." Just because she was one and a halve years older than  
us,she thought she was so much more mature than us. "Look whose talking Miss I ware Barbie P.J.s  
and sleep with my momma and daddy when ever theres a thunder storm." That shut her up real nicely.  
"Alexis,child get up here and I mean now. We are already late. Your mother and father are waiting."  
I knew that voice,Aunt 'Ro. "Hurry now. Your father stool Charles' creit card." "Just him Darlin',"  
Uncle Logan had heard,"Or you been up to no good too." "Logan hush you shall get me in trouble if  
you do not. Hurry child." She called from the air. "See ya Uncle Lo." I called back. As I reached   
Mamma's car I saw all of them. Momma,Daddy,Aunt Ro,Aunt Jubilee,LeeAnne,Josh,and Angel. "And watch  
your backs you guys. No fights 'Ro. You hear me?" he asked. "Nope. She's not even listening sugah."  
Momma said. Back home James and Matt were playing a little one on one. While Lisa was working on   
her picture. Back at the mall we kinda lost my aunt. No joke. Those blasted mutant hunters. But   
they made a mistake. Both my momma and daddy are like real close to Aunt Ro so those guys said night  
night,so to speak. but the worst thing is what they did to her. "Get me out. Now the walls are closing  
in. Helllllpppppp me!" she cried as lighting,thunder,hail,rain and every thing in between let lose  
As josh ran around at top speed trying to get his dad,LeeAnne used her lighting tosap open the lock.  
"Dad don't mean to be rude but round the team trouble and mom's out cold. Hurry."  



	4. Angels in Waiting

Just 'Ro

This chapter includes some problems that my brother and I came up with over the years. Demutiny 

is a tumor that forms at the base of the spine and a brain collapse is just when your brain clamps up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch.3Angel Waiting 

As far as I can remember dawn was always a lovely thing at the school. Not today though, well lest not as far as anyone knew. If we weren't in our rooms we were downstairs in the infirmary watching Aunt 'Ro. Unable to do either any longer I choose to go to the one place no one would bug me. My place, well actually my aunt's place, but close enough for me. Few people bug you in the air. 'Cause few can get there. Then I over heard Uncle Hank and Uncle Charles talking. "As far as I can tell this isn't another collapse. Also there appears to be a tumor forming in her lower back. Draining on her powers." "I understand Henry." No. There was no way we could do this alone. My Aunt 'Ro was a fighter, Uncle Lo' and Daddy had always made sure of it. Round the school every one was trying to preoccupy themselves. Josh and Angel were doing their math homework, LeeAnne was doing her mom's gardening work, Alick, Matt and James were playing some b-ball, Alexandra, for once, was being good, Ally was on her mom's computer getting songs again, Lisa was finishing her pic of the horses in the stables. And me well I couldn't stay there so I went to the one place I was free. I went to the one place I could get away from it all. I went to the mall. The very place that this all started at. The one place I loved and now the one place I hated most. No, I decided. I'll go home and wait it all out. If every one else can, well then so could I. I mean hell her husband and kids were doing it right. Though there's no blood between us, of all my family Aunt 'Ro was the closest to me. And I knew time would go on, and she'd be ok. So it was no surprise, to me at lest, when she made a full recovery after her surgery. And although she was a bit weak at first she held her head high and made sure every one knew that Ororo L. Munroe was alive and kicking. My aunt had been called many things over the course of her river of live. A thief, a weather witch, a goddess, a sister , a friend. And yes, I can accept those things, but to me she'll always be an angel waiting for her wings. 


	5. Memories

Just 'Ro

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Ch. 4 Memories  
"Get up Alex!!! We're late for school!!!" Alick yelled at me. "Oh, pipe down would ya?" I was in a bad mood. A really bad mood. I sighed as I joined the others at the bus stop. Matt and James were shoving each other all over the place. I just lost my temper and froze them all and flew off. I landed outside school a little later and sighed seeing them. "Nice try Alex! Better luck next time." "Oh just shut it 'fore I shut it for ya." I headed inside and to class and gave a weak shudder. Dragon Lady was still there. So much for wishes, or exploding apples. She had to be over two million years old already. And yet she just wouldn't go away. Maybe if I could get a bit o' luck I could get her tossed before the end of the school year. FAT CHANCE!!!!! But hey don't we all need a dream?   
Around fourth period though a break of luck struck. "Will the following students please report to the Principal's office. Alexis LeBeau, James Drake, Alick Summers, Ally Rasputin, Lisa Wagner, Alexandra Worthington, Angel McCoy, Matt Lee, and Josh and LeeAnne Munroe," Wonder what's going on? I asked them by way of TP. Beats me Alex. Wonder if it's mom? Don't say that LeeAnne! were just a few of the responses I got. There in the door way of the office stood Aunt 'Ro and Momma. "What's up Mom?" Josh asked his blue eyes full of worry. "Your father is ill. We need all of you home immediately." Momma? What's REALY going on? Vacation's commin' early Alex. Your Aunt 'Ro's idea. Kinda surprised that Kazar and Shanna agreed to it but stranger things have happened to this team. Ya mean? Yep. Savage Land. Three whole weeks. I broadcasted this to the other X-Kids as we climbed into the two vehicles they took to get us. "So Dad's ok then?" LeeAnne asked after a while. "Of course he is Lee. Healing factor hello! He can't get sick just like we can't." They just laughed.   
I can't believe we really went but we did. It was so cool. Dinosaurs, fights, but best of all the effect it had on Aunt 'Ro. Even after her surgery she was still weak and was unable to much her powers, but after she came home her mutation mutated.   
She'd always had limited Telepathy, but after we came home they went full blown. She had amazing range, but poor pinpointing. She had a stronger psychic shield. And her natural healing increased. She was so scared when she started hearing the voices that Uncle Charles, Aunt Jean and Aunt Betsy had to help her gain control. Even then she never had full control....I suppose she never would...no matter what.   
  



End file.
